Matter of Perspective
by fluffy kitty of darkness
Summary: When faced with the familiar doubt on whether to return to Hogwarts, Ron gives him some advice.


The Quidditch League Competition /Season 6 - Round 5

Position: Captain

Team: Kenmare Kestrels

Prompt - Use a title from your Keeper for inspiration.  


Our Keeper for the Kestrels is the fearsome Chris (chris400ad) and I chose the title _Being Brave_ as inspiration for this story.

* * *

The work on Hogwarts was almost complete and Harry Potter had never thought that he would experience this level of satisfaction at the results that the students had built from the ground and rubble of the battle.

Not to mention the volunters that had swarmed the grounds after Prof — no, _Headmistress_ McGonagall had allowed people other than students and Ministry workers to enter the disaster area. Work and magic had come to life in those weeks. Whether it be sixth years or adults who had graduated years ago, there was always a mix of stunningly different people working together every day. Even after everything, Harry was still surprised to spot some green striped ties intermingling Hufflepuffs and Gyffindors during their breaks.

Even now, Harry watched a certain Draco Malfoy quietly talking to a fourth year Ravenclaw without a hint of familiar arrogance in his expression. Harry poked a fork in a treacle tart absently, lost in thought about the people around him.

The atmosphere in this school had changed drastically from a bunch of children depending on a castle on the edge of Scottish hills — it was more apt to say that Hogwarts depending on the children now. For they were nothing without the other.

That particular realization made him smile.

"Harry?"

He shook his head and focused on his red-headed friend staring hungrily at the last treacle tart. The same piece of pastry that Harry had been poking his fork into for the past five minutes. "I really understand, Harry... if you are undecided on whether you can eat another bite despite being full. Likely because it _tastes so good_ ," Ron said earnestly, "but you hardly need to blame the tart for that decision."

Harry retracted his fork. "I didn't even realize, Ron..." He took quick note of Ron's expression and pushed the plate forward. "You can have it, if you'd like."

Ron didn't even hesitate and scooped up the broken tart. "Thanks, mate."

By the time Ron had shoved the pastry in his mouth, a long shadow had fallen over their table and an amused voice spoke up. "That's disgusting."

"S'hut sup, Hinny." Ron spoke indignantly with a mouthful of food. "Like 'ou do many bet'er."

Harry covered his mouth to restrain a laugh and Ginny wrinkled her nose. "Ew, Ronald. How does Hermione even put up with that?"

"She woves me," he replied matter-factly and Harry let a small snort escape. Ron sent him a betrayed look. Ginny replied dryly, "Yes, that must be it."

Harry sent an amused look to his girlfriend. "What are you doing here?"

Her answering grin made his heart skip despite his wishes. "I'm here to drag you somewhere. Preferably before dinner is over so we have a nice walk in the moonlight..."

Harry raised an eyebrow.

Ginny smirked. _"Alone."_

Ron choked on the treacle tart.

* * *

"Next time you ask me to go on a walk with you... let's not give Ron a heart attack while he's eating. I live in the same dorm as him, you know." Harry shook his head at the thought of getting another big brother talk. With the Weasleys, that particular tunnel was endless.

Ginny nudged his shoulders. "All my family adores you, Harry. If anything, I think Ron is scared of what I'll do to you."

"You take me on walks through... abandoned castles?"

"Merlin forbid it!"

They laughed together and the silence that fell upon them was comforting as they made their way around the partially completed stairway that used to lead up to the Gryffindor tower. Most of the paintings that had hung over the walls like guardians were scorched halfway up their frames, their occupants had been forced to travel to higher portraits and they were commonly encouraging the students as the repairs took place.

Harry held his hand out to Ginny to help her up the poorly steps that had been placed there for the younger students. Ginny let out a shaky laugh, "Now is probably a bad time to mention my fear of heights, isn't it?"

Harry shook his head and replied seriously. "I would never let you fall."

His girlfriend rolled her eyes, "Well, I _know_ that. You would have to get a new girlfriend and you know I'm the only one who can put up with you."

With that last prod, Harry relaxed and tugged her the rest of the way. "Isn't that the truth?" He teased back.

She laughed.

As they passed the Astronomy Tower, Harry carefully ignored the stairway leading up to balcony and any memories that threatened to overthrow his mind into a flustered mess. Despite the works in progress, it was almost impossible to cover up the places with memories that had a startling impact on himself.

To have a battle take place down the same halls that he had walked to class each day, the same places he had befriend Ron and Hermione, and the same home he had stumbled into when he was eleven. Harry restrained a sigh form escaping. It was discomforting to say the least.

Just the other day, he had passed by the Potions classroom and found his feet unable to move with sudden rush of memories — dark eyes boring into his own, weak fingers gripping his cloak. It had taken him more than a few minutes to convince himself to _move on._

 _Move on.  
_

Harry had ordered himself sternly.

"Harry," Ginny spoke up softly.

"Hmm?"

"Are you coming back to Hogwarts next year?"

This is a decision that Harry had decided on a long time ago, shortly after the battle had been won — it was time to move on from Hogwarts. This place had given him almost everything, but it wasn't needed anymore. But he found it incredibly hard to let the words tumble out. He shook his head instead.

Ginny sighed and gripped his hand. "Ron isn't coming back either. It's going to be very... different without you and him."

Harry gave her hand a tug. "You'll still have Hermione — you're moving up a year, aren't you? You won't have to go to alone."

She muttered under her breath, "I suppose." And he decided that it would better for him not say anything for fear of messing it up further. Already her grip had loosened on his hand and silence had befallen them. By the time they had circled back around to the entrance of the Great Hall. Ginny placed a kiss on his cheek and hurried away.

"Ginny..." Harry tried but she disappeared around the corner.

For the first time, Harry felt a slight doubt about his decision.

* * *

It was nearing to close to midnight when Harry brought up the issue with Ron as they prepared themselves for bed. When he finished his story, his ginger-haired friend just shook his head, "You can't change your decision based on what your girlfriend says."

Harry picked at the cover on his bed, "I know..."

"And you can't fix everything." Ron leveled a severe look at him. "That _bloody_ hero complex you have gets us into more problems than it's worth."

"She's upset." Harry ran a hand through his hair.

Ron stayed silent while he turned down his sheets, but as he settled in, he turned to face Harry across from him. "It's bigger than that, mate. We are going to become Aurors, remember? And if you don't, then I won't."

Harry tried to imagine the beginning of the new school year, going to Charms and Potion classes, and the whispers that would follow his back from the first years. He hung his head. "Even if I wanted to come back to Hogwarts, I don't think I'd be able carry on without being a mess." Harry laughed. "I'm not being really brave at the moment, am I?"

Ron turned away and tugged up the covers. "You aren't being a coward. I just think you're being human... and maybe a bit of wimp when it comes to Ginny."

Harry threw a pillow at his covered head and he mused out loud. "What's being brave anyway?"

Harry got a muffled reply. "It means go to bed."

With a final shake of his head, he blew out the candle on his bedside and laid back in bed. It took a few minutes, but Ron spoke up in the darkness. "Being brave is a matter of perspective, Harry. It's perfectly fine to choose to run away... you are going to fight stray Death Eaters for Merlin's sakes. Bravery isn't determined by putting yourself through pain, it's determined by your actions."

Harry stared dumbfounded at the ceiling and much to his relief, he could feel the guilt that had been tightening his chest start to lessen.

"... Do you channel Hermione past midnight or something?" He asked.

"It's probably all the dating. Should've been given a manual on this. It's weird to sprout off bits of wisdom."

Harry ran his previous words over in his head a couple of times. It didn't fix his problem nor decide for him what he should do. But it was certainly a start and that's just what he needed. "Thanks, Ron."

 _Moving on from this would be fine._

With that final thought, Harry drifted off to sleep. Not fully fixed but completely comforted for the time being.


End file.
